Annie Edison and Ted Mosby
by georgiasyellowumbrella
Summary: Annie Edison starts dating Ted Mosby, Jeff gets jealous.


"Hey guys!" Annie says, entering the coffee shop where the group were debating whether or not Abed should be allowed to force them to watch Cougar Town.

"Annie, I thought you had a date?" Troy asked

"I do..." Annie smiled, flicking her hair over her shoulder, "I'm meeting him here first..."

"You have a date?" Jeff asked, "With who?"

"Oh... just some guy I met a couple of weeks ago, he's really sweet! He's called Ted and he's an architect..."

Jeff scoffs, "Nobody's actually an architect, that's just a job the romantic comedy industry made up so men who draw doodles of buildings get laid..."

As Annie was about to reply to him, a hand wrapped around her waist

"Ted... It's great to see you, ready?"

"Hey, Annie. You look beautiful as always..." he remarked, before she kissed him quickly on the lips. "Who are they?" he asked, pointing to the group, who were huddled around a small table, each cradling cups of coffee in their hands.

"My friends from school, Ted this is Britta, Pierce, Troy, Shirley, Jeff and Abed... Guys this is Ted, he's a professor..."

The people exchanged brief greetings before Ted and Annie left, the rest of the group settled back into their regular conversations, but Jeff's blue eyes followed Annie all the way out of the door.

"How old was that guy?" Jeff asks, trying to laugh at Ted

"He looked the same age as you Jeff?" Britta said

"I recognize him..." Abed said, tilting his head as if trying to remember something.

"Psh, whatever... Architect, whatever, I don't care..." Jeff said quickly.

"So I'm dating this girl at the moment..." Ted announced to his friends, who were seated around their usual booth in Maclarens.

This remark caused the whole group to groan, and Ted looked kind of disappointed.

"As long as she's not insane, or my sister, then I'm perfectly fine... OH god it's not my sister is it?"

"No! She's a bit older!"

"How much older?"

Ted coughs loudly "She's twenty two..." and he coughs loudly again as if to cover up what he said.

"Ted! She's almost half your age!"

"I am not 44! That's right, I did the math… And it's nothing serious, it's just casual…"

"I'm 99% sure you've already mentally planned your proposal…"

"Ha-ha. No, I'm pretty sure she's in love with somebody else… But it's just fun, because she's pretty…"

"Because she's pretty..." Marshall says, holding his beer bottle up for a toast, the group laugh and glass clinks as they toast to Annie.

"So… Ted Mosby?" Jeff asks, holding the door open for Annie in her apartment,

"Yes, Ted Mosby." She replies, carrying groceries into the kitchen, and dropping them on the counter, along with her car keys.

"How did you meet?" he asked

"Ugh, you're glad you asked me that and not him, I swear to god he would go on a nine year long story about us meeting… he's cute like that. Anyway, I was sitting in on some classes, after a university offered me a place, and I was being taught architecture 101 by him."

"Are you taking the place at the university?" he questioned

"No, they want me to do another degree, but I'm almost finished at Greendale, so what's the point?"

"Is it serious?"

"No, it's casual, we know we won't end up together, so we're just having fun..."

"Annie Edison, if I'd have told 18 year old you, four years ago that you would be having casual sex in a flirtationship with someone much older than you, you would have been shocked and probably bathed yourself in hand sanitizer."

"I guess I've grown up a lot since we first met..." she remarks

"Honestly, if you weren't taken, I'd be all over 'grown up' Annie Edison…"

Annie went silent for a second, then she realized he was joking. Although when she looked up at him, his face was serious. She coughed and replied,

"Well Ted's at a wedding this weekend, so…"

"I think it's best if I go..." Jeff said, excusing himself as an awkward silence hung between them.

"I think we should stop seeing each other..." Ted and Annie rushed in unison, from their seats at a restaurant. Ted had picked her up, and neither of them wanted to mention what both of them were thinking. Until they had both gotten some red wine in their systems, and there was no stopping the truth from escaping.

"Me too!" They both laughed.

"Thank you… It's not that I don't like you… You are charming and beautiful and absolutely adorable, but not for me… I met who could be my match at the wedding last Saturday..."

"You too! You're handsome and as sweet as a freaking Disney prince, but I've realized I'm in love with a guy I've been best friends with for four years..."

"I'm so happy for you! What's he like?" Ted asked

"He's called Jeff and he's arrogant, selfish and manipulative, but I love him…"

"Really? The girl I just met is the same? Let me guess, is he sarcastic and he doesn't care about anything?"

"Yes! Are we dating the same person?"

"Unless Jeff is called Georgia and is a 5, 3 English girl, I don't think so..." Ted laughs

"This is freaky! We're obviously meant for our opposites, I wish you the best of luck with her!"

"I wish you the best of luck with him!"

Ted and Annie hugged tightly,

"Tell me if it works out!" Annie exclaims as he drops her off outside Jeff's apartment building.

"You too!" he says, pointing towards the building.

"Jeff…" Annie spoke, as the butterscotch haired man opened the door to his apartment.

"Annie?" Jeff questioned

"Ted and I broke up..."

"Why?"  
"Because you told me you would be all over me if I was available! And against a guy I've known for a month, no matter how sweet, it's nothing compared to Jeff Winger…"

"Annie..." Jeff uttered, but couldn't even finish his own sentence, "Thank you so much..." he said in breaths between kissing her.


End file.
